Fueling the Flames
by Ist Es Immer
Summary: Zuko ended up facing the Dai Li with the Avatar crew. In the process he was forced to unleash his flames. This triggers a chain of events, one of them is meeting a spirit who gifts him the power of a Dragon for saving the Avatar and altering what should have happened. Fates changed and altered for better or for worse. Dragon Zuko. Eventual Jetko.
1. Jealousy And Shame

Immer: I can't believe I'm doing this. I already have a work load. Well, here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. However, I have taken a few liberties. Not a big one. Just something to help the plot along. And a few other changes, I mean this is a Jetko story that might have a decent ending but lots of fucked up stuff in between? We'll go with that. Also as a heads up, in next chapter we see Dragon Zuko.

As custom, the title of this story is based off a song called _Point Of No Return_ by Starset. I know, it's a returning theme. I can't help it fits so well with nearly everything.

Chapter One Jealousy And Shame

ATLA

Power. Anger. Vengence.

These were the words Fire Lord Ozai and Azula drilled into his head how firebending was. And for so many years, Zuko believed it. He believed that fire was nothing but channeling these three things.

Power. Fire was indeed powerful in it's own right. It can destroy everything in it's wake. And to prove it the Fire Nation has been on an all out hundred year war among the other elements, to prove their power was far superior.

Anger. To fuel the flames with all the anger from within gave the flames an extra kick. The more fury burning within one's spirit and heart, the stronger and more deadly the fire. Azula was a great example of this, as her flames burned so hot they're blue in comparison to the golden red of Zuko's.

Vengence. To have anger, one must have vengence. Not the petty kind. The kind that consumes the mind and heart to believe they have to take action, else they would go insane. For the Fire Nation, they held vengence against the rest of the world for not believing in their superiority.

Zuko found vengence in the Avatar. In his mind, because of the Avatar, this war wouldn't have gone for so long. And later when he found the Avatar, the boy became his own personal enemy. Yet in between chasing him down, there were moments they could have enjoyed each other's company.

But the nagging in his brain never went away.

 _I have to capture him to regain my honor._

And due to the failures of capturing him time and again, Zuko fueled his anger more than ever. It was so easy to blame everything on the monk and his group of misfits. All Zuko had to do was try harder and push himself to the extreme in order to achieve his goal.

And through all of this, Zuko finally reached a power he had never reached with his firebending. It boiled to just underneath the surface, making him switch moods without even a reason. He would flash his fury upon anyone and everyone. While a part of him wanted to know if his father would finally be proud, inside was different.

He became afraid of his own power.

It frightened him as it became harder to control. A part of him scoffed, believing that he was just being a child. And yet, when he and his uncle became refugees within Ba Sing Sei, he started to feel comfortable.

This humble experience taught him he didn't outright need power. He didn't need to fuel the inner flame. Never in his life had Zuko feel so relaxed, the ball of dark angst and anxiety was melting as he adapted into Lee. It was similar as to placing the Blue Spirit mask over his face.

But then Jet happened. And soon after him the Avatar and his gang were within the city, creating havoc as they went in search for his flying bison. Reality really liked slapping Zuko when he least expected it. At least he and the band of misfits haven't crossed paths yet. It was a huge and vast city, afterall.

And thus, he donned the Blue Spirit once more for answers.

At the current moment, he almost wished he hadn't.

He had freed the beast from the chains. He let it fly off and escape by itself. For whatever reason his malice for his original plan died upon seeing the animal chained up like that. And after seeing it off he also took his turn to leave.

Only to land himself in the middle of a face off between the Avatar and his friends and the Dai Li. Zuko grit his teeth as he was forced to be a part of this skirmish. And to his confusion Jet and the Freedom Fighters were also among them. Hence why there was a huge number of the Dai Li.

 _So many people in a limited amount of space..._

"Why is the Blue Spirit here, of all places?" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who cares? He's great at distracting these bozos!" Toph grinned as she sent a few men down with her bending.

"What's a Blue Spirit?" Jet whirled around.

Zuko grew nervous as the Freedom Fighters watched his every move. But he couldn't slink away or take a break from the fight. And somehow he was forced to back up into someone. He checked over his shoulder to see bald head and blue arrowhead. The Avatar glanced his way, and without a word they worked together.

It was reminiscent of when Zuko rescued the Avatar from the clutches of Admiral Zhao. The monk used his size to his advantage and used Zuko as a shield. As the monk managed to put a huge distance between themselves and the Dai Li, he started to feel useless standing around back to back with the boy he wanted to turn his blades on.

 _I can't take the band and the Dai Li alone._

Suddenly a wall of rock separated them. Zuko leaped away as a boulder was sent flying at him. This unfortunately put him within close range of Jet. The teen had been watching with a keen eye.

"Say, those weapons seem familiar. Have we met?" Jet inquired as he willingly stood back to back with the masked individual.

 _Now isn't the time to go into that._

Zuko shook his head for good measure.

"He's lying!" Toph yelled from across the way.

"So...Lee?" Jet snarled, and Zuko tensed.

"Whatever you have against him can wait! I will not watch my friends fight!" The Avatar warned them.

Zuko allowed himself a soft laugh. But it was quickly cut off when suddenly Jet bolted from his side and began attacking a man with a vengence. And like a moron the monk came closer in hopes to talk some sense into Jet. But then something changed.

Jet turned around and attacked the monk.

Upon impulse Zuko intervenved. Once more his blades clashed with sharp hooks. Having a better knowledge how Jet fought, Zuko was better able to keep up. The way they moved was a dance, a dance Zuko wouldn't mind performing everyday. Jet was the most interesting opponents he had ever faced.

It didn't matter he couldn't bend. He was still strong in his own right. And to compliment his speed and agility, he had a sharp mind to boot. He kept Zuko on his toes in a wild and unpredictable sort of way. In a sense fighting Jet was more thrilling than going all out against the monk behind him.

Then suddenly a boulder was sent their way. The monk was too focused on snapping Jet out of it. Taking a chance Zuko kicked the monk to send him out of range. Then he used the hooks to his advantage with his blades and sent Jet flying in the opposite direction of the Avatar.

Zuko grit his teeth as he took a stance. There was no time for him to dodge.

 _Living in this city and meeting Jet has me ashamed of my inner flame. And with no other choice I will have to face my shame in these people's faces._

Some part of him was jealous of the monk. He had free reign to learn the other elements. He wasn't tied to one element. He wasn't hated and despised by the rest of the world. Just like his uncle always said, fire was a gift and a curse rolled in one. Or something along those lines.

He inhaled deeply, feeling the flames reach out from within as he fueled it with his jealousy and shame. He allowed a few precious seconds to build it all up. Underneath the mask amber eyes focused in on the target.

Zuko exhaled. And with it, his flames burst forth.

He proceeded to execute a move he knew by heart. And with him his fire moved with him. Zuko unleashed his fire upon the boulder. He fueled it with all of his fury, his shame, his jealousy, and his loss. His fire burned hotter than ever before. He could feel the heat against his skin.

The boulder shattered into dust and pebbles.

Zuko didn't bother waiting for reactions. He charged head on towards Long Feng. Having spent a few months without bending, Zuko had a lot more pent up energy to release. It could also have been the adrenaline coursing through him, but he was easily within the same power level as his sister. If he had time to process and think, he would realize the anger fueling his flames were due to protecting two people who would have died.

He moved with more precision and speed. Even a veteran fighter like Long Feng had slight trouble keeping up and predicting his moves. Zuko actually didn't have a plan set in his head. He was simply reacting as he focused on distracting the biggest threat at the current moment.

 _He would willingly kill children. He's worse than Zhao._

While he felt justified for what he had done, around him everyone was filled with confusion. There was fear, too. Zuko was too distracted to notice that somehow his fire snapped Jet out of whatever mind control Long Feng hand on him. He stared on in horror like everyone else as the two fought.

"Don't just stand there! Change focus on the Blue Spirit!" Long Feng snapped at his men.

Zuko was suddenly surrounded. By now he was starting to feel exhausted. Even so he reached into the deepest depths of himself to draw more of his inner flame out. This was going against his uncle's teachings. Once an inner flame had gone out, the risk of death were great.

As Zuko started to become overwhelmed, two people came to his aid. The monk and his earthbending teacher took their stances and blocked oncoming attacks to protect him. Zuko finished a maneuver only to fall to one knee. The masked teen was short of breath and the strain was catching up.

"Ah, so it is true about firebenders. If the inner flame is strained too much then the bender will perish. You still don't have full control, don't you? Firebenders would usually last longer than this. Unless you poured your heart into your attacks, which it would seem you have." Long Feng drawled with a sneer.

"What!? Is that true?" The Water Tribe self proclaimed warrior lost his mind over the new detail.

"Long Feng wasn't lying." Toph relayed with a frown.

 _I will not be pitied._

"You could always surrender yourself, Blue Spirit. I won't be turning you into the Fire Nation for that reward. You interest me too much." Long Feng had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 _Never._ _I finish what I start._

Zuko stood to full height and took a firebending stance. He had a plan. It was risky, bold, and incredibly dangerous. He might not be able to escape unscathed, but he wasn't going to let these men capture him. After seeing what they had done to Jet, he didn't want to find out what they would do to him.

 _The problem is getting these hero complex idiots out._

"You're contemplating something dangerous, aren't you?" The little earthbender picked up rather quickly.

"Will it get you killed?"

Zuko thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Explain to me, buddy. I'm gonna need more than that."

"Toph! Why are you even considering to help him?" Katara glared.

"He's an ally, Katara!"

"For now he is! What if he turns on us after we defeat these guys?"

Fighting off a groan, Zuko would have been more than happy to explain. But warding off the Dai Li was proving to be more important. And hearing the girls banter was giving him a headache.

"He's saved me from Admiral Zhao! He won't be turning on me anytime soon!" The monk piped in.

 _As far as you know...but I don't think I can handle the Avatar and his friends after taking on the Dai Li._

"But he's a firebender! We don't know his motives! Doesn't help the guy doesn't talk!" Sokka ranted.

"And as much as I don't like him either, I think I know what he's planning. Or a vague idea, anyway." Jet smirked as he moved closer to Zuko.

They stared for a moment.

"I have an idea that just might coincide with yours. Or make it better." The smirk on his face made the former prince shiver.

 _This could go very bad or great._

"You want them to burn, don't you?" Dark eyes accused. "Or at the very least scare them away."

Zuko nodded at the second half.

"Then I got an idea. I'm trusting you not to burn us. Got it, Sparky?" Jet grinned.

"Sparky! That's a good one! Can I use it?" Toph giggled with enthusiasm.

 _Why do I get the feeling that nickname will stick for the rest of my life?_

"Sure, whatever, Toph. So, you willing to let us help?" Jet pressured, and Zuko gulped as he reluctantly nodded.

"Great! Everyone, gather closer! Smellerbee, Longshot, and Sokka stand in the middle. Everyone else who can bend form a circle around them. We're forming a tight circle but enough room to bend." Jet made the calls, and soon he was among those standing in the circle even though he wasn't a bender.

"Aang, Toph, form a circle. Not too tall but tall enough."

The pair did as instructed, raising a wall about knee high around the group. Just in time they diverted their attention to sending boulders of their own to intercept with incoming attacks. Catching on what Jet was setting up, Zuko sheathed his blades. He broke free of the circle. There was enough distance between the earth circle and the group for him to take his stance.

As the Dai Li closed in, Zuko inhaled deep and closed his eyes. He reached further within himself. Once more his inner flame strained to bend to his will. This was his one last chance.

Before he exhaled, someone pulled him back but it was too late for whatever hard earth jabbed into his ribs. Zuko and whoever just pushed him collided to the ground. Zuko felt more than heard the mask cracking. But it somehow still remained on his face, much to his relief.

Infuriated Zuko immediately got back on his feet and without a moment's hesitation brought forth his flames. They roared to life in response to his anger and vengence. Within seconds they formed a huge wall towering above them as it formed a circle, surrounding them. The ground shook underneath them, and Zuko fell onto his back.

Despite the fall he kept one arm up to keep most control over the fire. But his strength was beginning to fail. The walls shrunk and formed a bubble above them. One of the girls screamed, and Zuko pushed with all of his will to heighten the flames. But even though they expanded a few feet the power in the flames waned.

Outside, Long Feng and his men watched with a mix of horror and satisfaction of watching the children cook themselves. Long Feng had calculated where the Blue Spirit had been and attempted to eliminate him. It was obvious he hit his intended target, but it wasn't a finishing blow as he had wanted.

 _Not that it matters. This is a much better fate._

"Sir, what should we do?" One of his men inquired.

"Let's watch and see what happens." Long Feng was enjoying this display of hopeless struggle.

 _Let's see if they could get out of this one or die trying._

"Aang, feed it with your airbending!" Jet yelled from next to Zuko's ear.

 _He saved me?_ _Why? I thought he hated my guts?_

"Are you kidding me!? That would make it worse and we'd all be roasted alive!" Sokka shrieked. His panic wasn't helping his sister.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Katara wanted to waterbend, but in this heat her water supply would simply turn into steam.

 _I can't keep this up._

"Not if Aang pushes it outward! Now hurry!"

"But...wouldn't that burn them?" Aang was hesitant.

"Just do it! I can't hold them up! It's either us or them so choose!" Zuko snapped. Since he had already broken one rule of the Blue Mask, he might as well break the other. Fortunately his voice came out raspy and most of everyone else didn't recognize his voice.

 _It's as simple as that. Why can't he understand not everything is butterflies and singing birds?_

At those words it was the push the monk needed. Aang whirled up a gust of wind and formed another bubble underneath the flames. Within seconds the flames roared to life and Zuko didn't feel as strained. Together he and the Avatar built up pressure of the flames before releasing them outward and engulfed the room.

Zuko heard the screams. And with a heavy heart he couldn't face the damages he had caused. But he had to. Despite the searing and sharp pain on his right side, Zuko stood up on shaking legs. Jet followed suit and steadied him.

 _Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?_

Glancing around, there weren't any bodies. But that didn't mean people weren't burned. He heard the screams of pain and agony, he was sure of it. Still it was a relief not to see dead bodies, else the Avatar would completely break down.

"They're gone. For now. I can sense them regrouping with more numbers. We can't stay here." Toph informed, she was in a mix of awe and timid about what had transpired.

 _Then it is time I leave._

Walking was difficult, but Zuko was heading in the direction he had come in from. Or tried to, anyway. A few steps and he was already reduced to his knees in pain.

"Katara, can you - "

"Not until he takes the mask off and answers a few questions. I won't heal him." Katara was cross.

"Sweet Cheeks, without him we wouldn't be standing here _alive._ " Toph stomped her foot angrily.

"How do I know he's faking it to let our guard down and attack?"

"Katara, now you're being irrational. All he wants to do is leave. But he can't because he's hurt. He didn't have to help us, but he did so anyway. And Toph didn't say otherwise about Aang telling us this guy did save him once. I think we kind of owe him big time." Sokka reasoned.

"Katara, _please._ Please help him?" Aang begged.

She looked at him. He had been imposing and strong before, but now he was hunched over in obvious pain that rendered him unable to walk a few steps at a time before collapsing. With a sigh, she pulled out enough water from her pouch to cover her hands as she knelt beside him. Her hands were placed over his ribs, and the water glowed as she closed her eyes and examined the damages done.

"You have three broken ribs. I can mend them best I can but the muscles will be sore. If I knew more about healing and had more time I can fix you up better than before, but I'll do my best. Just don't freak out on me?"

 _I'm already nervous about waterbender even touching me with their element._

Even so Zuko nodded. Katara inhaled and exhaled once before going in. Zuko shivered under the tingling sensation of the water healing him. It wasn't prickly, but it was foreign to feel his insides being moved and mended unerneath his very skin. And soon as it had started it ended.

She was right, the pain was reduced to a dull ache. He was sore, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was sure there would still have a bruise once he had a look underneath his shirt later. Zuko stood up, still dizzy and exhausted but better than before.

"So, wait, who are you?" Sokka inquired.

"I have a pretty good idea." Jet announced.

"Guys, now isn't the time! We have to go!" Toph pressured with urgency in her voice.

"You guys go. We'll give you a few minutes head start, then." Jet wasn't at all concerned of their chances.

"But..." Katara had a strange look on her face.

 _Did something happen between these two?_

"I can handle myself. Longshot, Smellerbee, if you two don't want to stick by me I understand." Jet was set in his decision.

"You kidding? We're Freedom Fighters." Smellerbee retorted, and Longshot placed a hand on Jet's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. Now the rest of you, get going! Go rescue Appa!" Jet encouraged the others to run.

After a moment they bolted. Zuko began to feel sheepish he had already set the flying bison free, but he had more pressing concerns. Such as being roped into fighting the Dai Li with three nonbenders while he was too exhausted to bend. He had given his all into his last move, and the result was a wave of dizziness that came and went.

"So, Lee. Where does your loyalties lie? You're no ordinary firebender." Jet readied his hooks.

 _I don't even know at this point._

"I don't have a purpose." His voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Do you want to do good or bad?"

"Your definition of good, or mine?" Zuko countered feeling his temper rise.

 _I had the Avatar within my grasp. I had the flying bison within my grasp. I was going to trade it in favor of the Avatar._

Yet here he was, after he did the opposite and freed the beast and standing among the Freedom Fighters about to face a large number of the Dai Li. And now the Blue Spirit was compromised. He couldn't go around in this mask anymore for two reasons. For one the mask was broken. And two, the Dai Li now know the Blue Spirit is a firebender. This was dangerous for him.

"What is your definition of good then? Cause mine is doing what is right for the world."

"Doing what my father wanted and capture the Avatar to regain my honor so I can go home."

Unsurprisingly, the Freedom Fighters were appalled.

"... Well your father can go fuck himself." Jet sneered after a few seconds of shocked silence. "And yet you didn't do any of that. Why?"

"I don't know." Zuko was honest.

Jet looked like he wanted to say something. He was interrupted by a Dai Li appearing from the ground before them. In an instant they all took a stance. Zuko pulled out his blades, but the man held up his arms.

"You guys have to go! They're trying to collapse this place and destroy it!" The man was in a panic.

"We can't make it in time for the exit!" Smellerbee yelled on the top of her lungs.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. The roof was crumbling around them. In the confusion Smellerbee and Longshot got separated from the others as a piece of the roof collapsed between them. Zuko had to force Jet back and pull him away. They struggled as panic swept over them.

The Dai Li that warned them then bended the earth to rise up as he created a square to protect them. But seconds before Zuko was to be inside the safety of the cube Jet had pushed him in a fit of anger. As the cube rose up water flooded inside the room. Zuko was trapped with no way to survive this.

 _Agni, save me!_


	2. The Gift of a Dragon

Immer: Here we go! This was supposed to be done a few days ago but then I forgot. Whoops. Sorry! I got carried away to finish other chapters. So much work to do. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Two The Gift of a Dragon

ATLA

Just minutes before, water had healed him through the hands of a bender. Now water was choking him, slowly suffocating his lungs and throat. Zuko was swimming to the surface as fast as he could, but he was far too deep and his lungs burned. His vision became blurry as his movements slowed.

 _Uncle..._

Zuko closed his eyes and opened them to find himself...not drowning? He glanced around in the lush enviornment around him. Moss and trees surrounded him, and the mist gave off a surreal feeling. He couldn't identify where he was, but the colors seemed a little odd. Warily, Zuko stood up. A splash from one of his feet told surprised him.

 _Where did the water come from? How did I get in a marsh?_

Then he heard soft movement of the ankle deep water. By the ripples someone or something was heading his way. A figure approached him through the mist, his eyes widened in surprise.

"M-mom...?" For a second he thought it was _her_ but as she came closer he realized there was a startling difference.

Her eyes were pale, and her hair was darker. She was also considerably shorter than his mother. This figure was barely a few inches taller than him, whereas his mother would be closer to his father's height. She could have easily been mistaken for a child, but something about her told him she wasn't.

"Prince Zuko, I have been watching you for quite some time. And earlier you have drastically changed fates and altered what should have been. Then again, the future isn't set in stone. Even so what you did came as a surprise." She spoke in a whispered voice, almost hissing.

 _What? Does she mean when I helped them I changed events somehow?_

"I don't understand what you mean. All I did was to better my chances to get out of there." If this wasn't a figment of his imagination and this was a spirit, it was pointless to lie.

"No matter the reasons behind your actions, you still set a chain of events. Fates have been altered for better or for worse. That is why I am here, to grant you a gift. If you accept, you can continue living. But be warned, this gift comes with many dangers."

 _Not much different than what I already go through on a daily._

"First off, what is this gift? And who are you? Where am I? And what happens if I don't accept this gift?" Questions nagged at his brain.

"I have gone by many names over the centuries. But you can call me Meiying. As for where we are, you are in between the world of the living and the Spirit Realm. You are dying as we speak. However, time is much slower in here. So long as you don't venture further into the Spirit World, you will still have a chance to survive."

"Okay...but what about this gift? What will happen if I don't accept it?" Zuko was now on guard.

"To simply put, I will grant you the power of a Dragon. And should you refuse, you will pass on into the Spirit Realm."

 _So in other words I don't have a choice._

But something was off. With spirits, there was almost always an alterior motive. Yes, they were known to help, but most cases their help came at a price of some sort. And that could either end badly in some cases. There were a few things his uncle went on about that got through to him over the years.

"What's the catch?" Zuko was still leaning towards accepting the offer.

"Should you abuse this gift, your powers will be stripped away, along with your bending. If you use this power for good, I want you to promise me that you will bring dragons back from the brink of extinction." Meiying stated the conditions with no emotion on her face.

 _What?_ _But..._

"But...how? The dragons were wiped out by my uncle." This was vexing to say the least.

"Find a way. Now will you accept my gift or not? You are pressed for time." She was growing impatient, but she had a point. The water was rising in the marsh. Seconds before it was under ankle deep, but now it was near the knees.

Zuko sighed. He really had a grim choice. But he couldn't turn this down, even with his doubts of whether or not he could uphold his promise, but he will try. This was better than dying, he supposed.

"I accept your gift, Meiying."

The second he said those words she transformed. Zuko cried out in surprise as an orange red dragon stared down at his much smaller form. Wings stretched out and then folded to her long body. With startling realization he noticed she curled around him, cutting off his exits. He stared into amber eyes, and she breathed in deep.

Zuko braced himself.

Meiying unleashed her flames. He felt warmth, not searing heat. And somehow it wasn't _burning_ _him_. He opened his eyes in awe, as the fire began to fill his inner ki, feeding it until it was about to burst. All of his aches and pains disappeared as if he were being reborn.

And then it did burst, his body changed.

Suddenly he was in Lake Laogi, and with renewed energy he swam to the surface as fast as he could. He breached the surface with a gasp that became a gargled roar. And this was when he realized his body was no longer human as wings flapped awkardly. He lost balance in his panic and collapsed into the water. In the distance he caught sight of the flying bison turning back around.

 _Of course._

ATLA

"What happened to the others?" Aang didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer.

"They're...gone." Jet was slumped over, eyes downcast.

"I tried to save you guys. In the end all I could do was save one of you." The man who risked his life to warn them felt just as guilty.

"Wait, you risked your life by going against the other Dai Li to help us?" Sokka was impressed.

"I just joined them. I thought they would be more honorable, but I didn't know they did things like this. So I guess you could say I left them. My name is Ling."

Eyes studied him. He appeared to be early twenties, with a hint of a thin beard. His brown eyes were filled with pain for not being able to save the four that remained behind. There was also shame in his eyes for what the Dai Li had done. It made them realize even though the Dai Li were in the wrong, they were still human. And not everyone among them agreed to what Long Feng had been doing as leader.

"It's admirable that you went against your piers and tried to save our friends. It's not your fault you didn't get the chance to save all of them." Aang comforted.

"Well he shouldn't have saved me! It's my fault Lee didn't make it! And I couldn't reach Longshot and Smellerbee!" Jet snapped, tears streaming despite the fury within his heart.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." Ling's shoulders slumped.

"...If it makes you feel better, he's genuine." Toph didn't know how to comfort someone she had just met.

"No it really doesn't!" The teen growled.

"Jet, if we had known...I'm sorry, too." Aang was taking this just as hard.

 _So he goes by Lee now? Should I tell them he's actually Zuko?_

After a moment he decided not to. No one would believe him either way. And it didn't help they had to face off Long Feng and the Dai Li. As hope began to grow dim, Appa swung in at the last moment. Aang was so delighted, and wasn't even mad when Appa threw Long Feng into the lake.

"Appa! Buddy!" Aang leaped and hugged his friend.

"Appa!" Nearly everyone hugged the flying bison in excitement.

"Let's go to the king and tell him what happened here." Sokka suggested.

"Okay. Everyone hop on."

"Including me?" Ling was scared of being left behind.

"You're one of us now! Of course you can come!"

"Plus, your word can be credible to prove to the king we are speaking the truth."

With relief flooding through him, Ling climbed on. Just as they took off and gained altitude over the lake, they almost crashed into something that breached the surface. It came out of nowhere and random, as the lake was so still one would think nothing was in it. Aang reacted quickly enough to turn Appa sharply to avoid a collision.

"What in the name of spirits was that!" Sokka shrieked on the top of his lungs.

"I wouldn't know! I can't see a thing!" Toph retorted, hand motioning in front of her face.

"Maybe a water serpent?" Katara didn't get a good look, but it seemed serpentine.

When they gained altitude and turned around they all gasped. It was definitely _not_ a water serpent. It was a _dragon_. Wings flapped as it tried to fly, but either it was exhausted or couldn't quite fly yet and crashed back into the water. It gave up and started swimming to shore.

"What is it? It sounds big by the sound of that splash!" Toph sensed they all knew what it was.

"It's..."

"What? What is it!?"

"A dragon!" Aang exclaimed.

The Avatar urged Appa lower and touched land. The bison snorted but didn't back away as the dragon swam to the edge of the lake near them. Aang leaped off and took off to the shoreline. He made sure to keep a good distance as he watched the dragon pull itself out of the water.

 _I can't believe it. It's a real live dragon._

Aang realized it had to be young, as it was barely longer than Appa by a few feet. He had seen dragons much bigger in the past, back when they were vast in numbers and well respected throughout the world. This meant it had parents, and thus dragons really weren't extinct!

Aang studied it closely, taking in the interesting colors. It was a crimson red in body, yet its underbelly was yellow. The main was a darker red brown, and it followed down the spine in replacement of spikes. Red leathery wings were folded, and all four legs were visibly shaking. The head turned to face him, and Aang gasped.

The horns went straight back, poking out of the mane. But on one side of its face the mane was uneven. And the eye on that side was just slightly narrower than the other one. Amber eyes coldly studied him with rising fury. The tail lashed back and forth similar to an irritated catfox.

"Is that a...dragon?" Toph was confused by what she was _seeing._ It sure matched a description of a dragon.

"Yeah. It's a dragon."

"Woah."

"But...didn't they go extinct?"

"I guess the world hid a few. This one is small, it's kind of young. I've seen dragons much bigger than this." Aang admired, but still felt uncomfortable with how cold the eyes were towards him.

 _In fact he doesn't seem to like us._

"So what do we do? I don't like the look it's giving us like we're it's next meal." Sokka grew nervous.

"Maybe if we offer you as sacrifice it'll like us." Toph cackled at her own joke.

"Nah uh! I'm not going near that thing!"

The dragon snorted, smoke exhaled from its nostrils as it glared at Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior 'eeped' and took several steps back. He hid behind Appa, snorted in response. The dragon turned its head to avoid eye contact of the other beast.

"It seems like it doesn't like Appa." Toph noted.

"Well sometimes flying bison and dragons don't get along. In some cases dragons hunted down flying bison for food, but the bison can easily injure a dragon, too." Aang explained, remembering the stories of the creatures having fueds.

"Where did it come from, though?" Katara awed.

"Maybe it was trapped in the lake like Appa?" Toph glanced at Ling.

"It would make sense. They had room to keep other animals down there." Katara agreed.

"But we didn't have a dragon! This is the first time I'm seeing this. I would have heard from the others even if I wasn't shown, Long Feng would have been boasting to the Fire Nation if he had a dragon hidden under the lake." Ling was just as confused as they were.

"Huh...he does have a point." Toph sensed his honesty.

"But Long Feng would have wanted to keep this guy secret from everyone, wouldn't he? As much as I don't like the guy, I think he's nuts, but he's a planner. He would have hidden a secret dragon away from the world until the time was right to use him or something. Maybe he kept it secet even from the others?" Sokka pointed out.

"I...I mean I guess? But if that were the case he wouldn't have left it to be crushed and drowned after making the place collapse like that." The former Dai Li shrugged.

"Uh...guys? Don't freak out, but Jet is way too close to our new scaley friend who doesn't look too happy." Toph interrupted the debate.

ATLA

Zuko always had the worst luck. His track record would put everyone in the whole world to shame at this point. And now he was before the Avatar and his friends as a dragon. Thus far they don't seem to recognize him at least. Not that he expected them to anyway.

 _They're a little dense in the head._

The problem was how to get away. If he could find a way to transform back to his normal form, then he had to be as far away from this group as possible. Zuko wasn't going to let them in on his new power. He might even have to leave the security of the walls of Ba Sing Sei. But he still didn't quite understand how to fly, yet.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jet came closer.

Zuko had been too deep in thought to realize someone was close until the little earthbending teacher said something. He raised his head to peer down at Jet, scrutinizing him. Jet was either very brave or stupid to rudely approach a dragon. Jet's brown eyes studied him all over. He seemed more interested in the face.

 _Does he recognize me or something?_

A hand reached out to touch him, and Zuko hissed in warning, baring his teeth as he leaped away and his back arched and wings stretched to be threatening. He snarled, threatening Jet. Then the flying bison slapped it's tail on the ground as it snorted in warning. Temper rising Zuko roared at Appa, and before he knew it the bison charged.

Zuko flapped his wings but all good that did was help him jump out of the way as he leaped over the charging animal. His landing was more of a crash as he veered away from crushing anyone. Instinctively the elongated body curled as he stayed as close to the ground as possible, tail lashing in fury as he glared at Appa.

"Buddy! No charging at the dragon!" Aang reprimanded. "I don't think he would actually eat Jet, he's a youngling!"

Appa snorted as a last warning that if Zuko did it again there would be no going back. It was then he realized he could somehow understand animal behaviors the same as actual speech. It was confusing and it hurt his head trying to analyze this bizarre situation. Zuko lowered his head to lay down to show he was done.

"There, see? It was all one big misunderstanding. Oh, and Jet? What you did could have gotten yourself killed. To approach a dragon you have to bow."

 _How does he know the custom greet to a dragon?_

Oh, wait. He's the Avatar that was born over a hundred years ago. Sometimes it was hard for Zuko to remember Aang was actually around a hundred and twelve years old but still in the body of twelve. It was a detail that was easily forgettable just by the monk's appearance.

"I have to _what_?" Jet frowned.

"Bow. Here, I'll show you. I remember a friend of mine back in my time showed me when I visited the Fire Nation. It's a way to honor the dragon. And if it bows back then it accepts you as a friend." The happy go lucky monk stepped forward and Zuko raised his head, but Aang kept a good amount of distance.

He placed a fist to his palm and bowed. The monk stayed like that waiting for the dragon to bow back. Some of his friends gasped upon realizing this was how firebenders bowed in respect.

 _Good form, but I don't like you._

Zuko turned his head away from the Avatar. The little monk walked away shoulders slumped. Toph patted his back with a whistle.

"Sorry, Twinkle Toes. Guess he's not a fan of you."

"He doesn't like me...But why?" Aang seemed genuinely upset.

"Give it time. I didn't like you at first. I thought you guys were annoying."

"You still think we're annoying, Toph." Sokka deadpanned.

"Yeah but now you guys are my friends." The girl flashed a grin.

"Aang, it's like this right?" Jet asked with his hands in place. Aang nodded in approval as he sniffed.

The lone Freedom Fighter stepped forward. He stopped where Aang had been moments before. Zuko watched with interest, as Jet bowed. He was surprised, as the teen wasn't being clumsy about it. And he knew how Jet felt about firebenders and the Fire Nation, but he was bowing like a firebender all the same.

For some reason that brought a lot more respect on his part from Zuko. It was a drastic difference between before being taken in by the Dai Li and now. And before Zuko realized it he bowed back. He ignored the gasps from everyone else, eyes focused only on Jet as he came closer. He reached out with one hand and touched a scaley neck. His hand was surprisingly gentle.

"What? Why would he choose Jet over Aang?" Katara was baffled.

"I have heard dragons can be quite picky on who they want to interact with."

Heads turned to see Iroh. Toph exlcaimed with joy and hugged him. He welcomed her embrace and returned it. The elder smiled with mirth in his eyes, not at all bothered by Sokka's overreaction.

"Wait, if you're here, where's Zuko!?"

"That's why I'm here. He went into the hidden Dai Li lair under the lake. I'm beginning to worry." Iroh replied solemnly, his smile diminished.

"You mean...he went in there?" Ling pointed to the lake. "I'm afraid to say we're all that made it."

At those words Zuko turned his gaze on the others. He had been too preoccupied with Jet. Upon seeing his uncle the dragon raised his head in excitement, his movement fast and surprised everyone. His wings even flapped in excitement a few times and then they were folded again. Almost everyone stepped back as the gust of winds picked up dust and dirt. Iroh stood alone in front of the others, unmoved.

 _Uncle!_

Without hesitation Zuko bowed, ignoring the surprise from everyone else. Even Iroh was amazed, as he knew that it was very rare for a dragon to bow first to a human. After recovering from the shock the elder bowed back. Zuko came closer to lean against his uncle, his throat almost vibrating as a hand rubbed the side of his head.

"He probably sensed I'm a firebender." Iroh chuckled, still in awe of the affection.

"Then what does that make Jet? It rejected Aang." Katara was frowning.

"Maybe he knew the Avatar already had an animal companion? Interfering with a bond would be troublesome, so maybe he chose Jet instead." Iroh theorized.

 _No, I just respect him more than that monk._

"So you're saying he could be bonded to me like Appa to Aang?" Jet moved closer. "But he seems to like you more than me."

"Perhaps out of familiarity is the reason why he's like this. But yes, the potential is there for the two of you to bond."

"Okay. How do I go about doing that?"

"My guess is as good as yours. But my best bet is gaining his trust enough for him to choose you. Are you sure my nephew didn't escape the lake?"

 _Uncle I am right here!_

"Ling tried to rescue us but I was too upset of trying to rescue my friends and I pushed him aside before we could get out. After us the only being that came out of the water was this guy." Jet motioned to the dragon, then a strange thought came across his brain.

The lone Freedom Fighter moved to have a better look at the dragon's face. Zuko could see the gears turning in his head as he examined his face fully, mentally comparing it to his human form. Zuko should have guessed his scar carried over to this form as well.

"I think we're looking at him, guys."


End file.
